Second Chance at Love
by 1sweetlove
Summary: AU. Olivia is a network administrator for an IT firm in NYC. She has recently broken up with her long term boyfriend Jake Ballard. Her company is moving her to San Fransisco to set up their new office branch. She is raising her one year old son Lucas with
1. Chapter 1

**November 11, 2003**

Olivia looked at Fitz, nervous that he would get the wrong impression of her. She closed her eyes and cursed at her stupidity. Of course he would get the wrong impression of her. She was standing in the middle of his living room at 10:45 at night. Surely the math test tomorrow wasn't that important. It was important. There were only four weeks left in the semester and she hated college algebra. She had barely passed the class in high school. Lucky for her the professor was willing to make her grade on the final exam her class grade. It was one of the few things she remembered from the professor's seven page syllabus. Fitz had been flirting with her the whole semester. She was rude to him and ignored him. Olivia was embarrassed when the teacher handed back their quizzes and Fitz saw her F written in red letters on the paper. She was surprised when Fitz offered to help her study for the final exam. She was hesitant at first. Her boyfriend was in the same class. Since their teacher treated them like elementary school students and had a seating chart, Jake sat on the other side of the large classroom. His seating chart didn't work, since there were only four weeks left in the semester and the professor still hadn't memorized everyone's name. Olivia loved her boyfriend Jake, but he was also an idiot when it came to math. She took Fitz up on his offer and she was now standing in the middle of his living room. He always looked so nerdy in class. He wore slacks and a button up shirt to class every day. He even carried a briefcase with his initials. She had to admit, she did like the nerdy look. Fitz was the exact opposite of her boyfriend Jake. Fitz was president of the chemistry club. Jake was captain of the football team.

"Well are you ready to study?" Fitz asked pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I came over so late. The technology lab doesn't close to 10:00, and I work the late shift there." Olivia said.

"So you are a tech geek?" Fitz asked.

"Sort of. I'm studying for a few computer certifications. I hope to have them by the end of next semester. Olivia said.

"Is your girlfriend Mellie here?" Olivia asked.

"Mellie is not my girlfriend. She is a member of the chemistry club who follows me around every day. I think she is too pretty to be into me, but I guess she has a thing for nerds." Fitz laughed as he ran his hair through his dark brown curls.

Suddenly Olivia wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through those dark brown curls. She put her backpack down on the sofa and took out her college algebra book. Fitz looked at Olivia as she looked through her backpack. He looked at her slender hands and light pink nail polish as she took her notebook out of her backpack. He looked at her lick her lips nervously as she flipped open her algebra book. She turned the pages without looking up at Fitz. She stopped at the beginning of chapter 22 and looked over at Fitz with a shy smile.

"We are on chapter 23." Fitz said as he reached over and turned a few more pages in her book.

Olivia nervously moved her hair out of her face as Fitz reached over on the coffee table and picked up a yellow notebook. His notebook looked worn. There were several equations written on the outside of the notebook. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she opened her pink notebook. The crispness of the notebook let Fitz know that Olivia had only written in the notebook a few times. Fitz smiled at Olivia. She quickly stopped smiling and turned a few of the pages in her notebook.

"College algebra really isn't that different from algebra 2." Fitz said as he looked over his notes from last class.

Olivia glanced at Fitz notebook. He had written detailed notes of every formula in the chapter.

"So what concept gives you the most trouble?" Fitz asked.

"Everything, math is not my favorite subject." Olivia said as she nervously twirled a strand of her hair. Fitz was sitting to close too her. She could smell the spearmint mints he had just eaten.

Fitz leaned over Olivia and looked in her book. Her perfume smelled sweet. His hand brushed against her leg as he turned a page in her book.

"Try to do this problem right here. I want to see where you get stuck at." Fitz said as he handed Olivia a pencil.

Olivia looked at the math problem and studied it for a minute. She took the pencil from Fitz and she began to write numbers and symbols on the paper. Fitz looked at her hands as she wrote the formula on the paper. He furrowed his brow when he noticed she made a mistake.

"What?" Olivia asked hesitantly as she put down her pencil.

"We have a long way to go." Fitz said smiling.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water." Olivia said.

Fitz came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a glass of scotch.

"You're drinking alcohol?"

"How are you going to help me study if you are drunk?" Olivia asked as she took the water bottle from Fitz.

"I always drink when I study." Fitz said as he took a gulp of his scotch.

"Okay." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz surprised by his confession. She wondered what other surprises Fitz had in store for her that night.

Olivia drank a sip of water and put her water bottle down on the table. His apartment was so hot. She picked her book back up and looked at another problem in her algebra book.

"You're going to need to use your graphing calculator to solve that one." Fitz said as he downed the rest of his scotch.

"I forgot my calculator at home." Olivia said as she looked over at her backpack.

Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"You can borrow mine." Fitz said as he reached on the table and picked up his TI-83 graphing calculator.

"It's the TI-83, but it works the same as the TI-84." Fitz said as he saw the confused look on Olivia's face.

Olivia went into the menu and found the functions she was looking for.

"Are you hot?" Fitz asked as he saw the small beads of sweat that were on Olivia's neck.

"It's a little warm in here." Olivia said embarrassed that Fitz had noticed the sweat on her neck.

"I'll turn on the air conditioner." Fitz said as he stood and walked to the other side of the room.

Olivia was glad Fitz walked away. She wasn't sure if it was his hot apartment or him sitting so close to her that was causing her to sweat.

Olivia looked at the clock on the wall when she heard it chime.

"It's late." Olivia said.

"I hope I'm not keeping you up."

"No, and even if you were, I would never tell a pretty lady I wouldn't help her study." Fitz said as he sat back down on the sofa.

Olivia looked at her purse when she heard her cellphone ringing. She opened her purse and sighed when she saw Jake calling her.

"Your boyfriend?" Fitz asked when he saw the expression on Olivia's face change from a smile to a frown.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"He always calls me when I get off work."

"It's nice that he calls to see how you are doing. He acts like he doesn't notice you in class."

Olivia closed her purse and glared at Fitz. Was it really that obvious Jake ignored her during their classes together?

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I notice." Fitz said as he leaned on the edge of sofa and returned Olivia's glare.

Olivia was feeling bold. The Fitz that was helping her study was not the same nerdy Fitz who sat next to her in algebra class.

"What else do you notice?" Olivia asked as she scooted closer to Fitz.

"I notice how pretty you are when you are embarrassed." Fitz said as he moved his face closer to Olivia's.

Olivia shivered when she felt Fitz breath on her check. His minty fresh breath now smelled like hard liquor.

"Are you cold?" Fitz asked as his eyes traveled down to Olivia's breast.

Her nipples were rock hard and pointing through her thin sweater. She cursed the fabric of the tan bra she was wearing. Her nipples where telling Fitz everything he needed to know about her.

"A little." Olivia said as she she folded her arms over her chest.

Fitz laughed.

"You are hot and cold."

He walked out of the living room and walked into one of the doors in the hall. He came back a moment later with a thin blue blanket.

"This should keep you warm." Fitz said as he wrapped the blanket around Olivia's arms.

Olivia adjusted the blanket on her shoulders. What was she doing? it was 11:00 at night and she was flirting with the nerdy guy from her college algebra class. She had ignored her boyfriend's call, and she was starting to feel too comfortable sitting next to Fitz. Olivia leaned back on the sofa and stared at her math book in her lap. Fitz leaned over closer to see what math problem Olivia was working on. Olivia melted when Fitz moved her hand out of the way to read the problem she was working on. Without thinking twice, Olivia leaned over and placed her head on Fitz chest. She waited for his reaction. Fitz was caught off guard, but he did not miss a beat. He wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and continued to look at the problem in the math book. The smell of Fitz deodorant was distracting Olivia. She couldn't focus on the problem Fitz was reading. She slowly lifted her head and brushed her lips on Fitz cheek. Fitz continued to look at the math book. Did she do that on accident? His face was turning red. He had wanted to feel Olivia's touch all semester, but he knew he was not her type. He was too nerdy for this prom queen. Fitz decided to play her game. He lifted his head and brushed his lips against the corners of her mouth. Olivia smiled and licked her lips. Fitz took that as a good sign. He leaned down again and softly kissed her lips. Olivia opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Fitz opened his mouth and accepted Olivia's kiss. He slowly moved his hands to the side of her face. Olivia continued kissing Fitz as he rubbed the side of her face. Olivia moved her hand and placed it on the rock hard bulge sticking out from Fitz pants. Her hand on his erection brought Fitz back to reality.  
Fitz pulled away from Olivia.

"We should stop. I don't want you to do anything you will regret tomorrow." Fitz said as he leaned over and picked his notebook up off the table.

Olivia frowned. She didn't know what she was thinking. Her panties were wet and her nipples were still rock hard. She didn't know how she had got to this place. Did Fitz really have that much of an effect on her? She questioned herself.

"This notebook has every question from the homework assignments. The answers are detailed and the steps are numbered. Take my notebook home and study it tonight." Fitz said as he put his notebook in Olivia's backpack.

Olivia blushed, embarrassed that Fitz was rushing her out his place. She stood up from the sofa and grabbed her backpack and purse.

"Thank you for helping me study and letting me use your notebook. I will see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she tried not to let her embarrassment show as she walked to the door.

Fitz walked behind her and opened the door.

"Goodbye Olivia." Fitz said as he held the door open for Olivia.

Olivia quickly walked out of the apartment without looking up at Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked outside of Fitz apartment building and shivered from the sudden temperature drop. _How can it be 10 degrees cooler in less than an hour?_ Olivia said to herself as she quickly walked to her car. The weather report did say a cold front was coming through. Olivia quickly unlocked the door on her 94 Honda civic. Her car was old and raggedy, but her aunt gave her the car for free.

"Please start." Olivia said aloud as she put the key in the ignition. The car sputtered a few times before starting.

Olivia turned on the radio and drove home to the apartment she shared with her best friend Abby. The apartment was dark when she walked in the door. She looked on the counter and saw empty beer bottles. There was a condom wrapper on the coffee table. She walked to her room and almost tripped on Abby's heel she had left outside her bedroom door. The door was open a crack. Olivia knew she shouldn't be nosy but she couldn't resist. Abby was laying naked on her boyfriend David's leg. His limp dick was on the side of her face. They were snoring. _That's a first._ Olivia thought to herself. She didn't think it was possible to fall asleep sucking dick. Olivia quietly closed Abby's door and continued walking to her room. She opened her bedroom door and quickly opened her purse when her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone and saw Jake was texting her. She was horny. Her panties were soaking wet, but she was not in the mood to fuck Jake. She could not get her mind off Fitz. Her mind wandered over the events that had occurred a few minutes before. She had learned so many new things about Fitz. He was more than just a cute nerd. He drank hard liquor and had a big dick. She guessed about nine inches judging by the few seconds she held onto to the bulge in his pants. She turned the ringer off on her phone and put her phone on the nightstand. She still had to study. She was so horny her clit hurt. It was pulsating. She decided to take a cold shower to relieve some of the pressure on her clit. She undressed, put on her bathrobe and walked to the bathroom in the hall. She set the water temperature to cool and hoped the water would relieve some of the tension around her clit. She stood in the shower for 15 minutes. The water did not help. She put her bathrobe back on and walked to her room. She opened her dresser drawer and took out her second boyfriend. At least that's what Abby called Olivia's vibrator. Olivia layed on her bed and spread her legs. She put two fingers in her pussy and tried to reach her Gspot. She took her fingers out and tasted herself. She loved the way she tasted. She had been so busy lately with classes and work. She hadn't tasted her pussy in weeks. Olivia put her fingers back in her pussy and turned the setting on her vibrator to low. She slowly put the vibrator on her clit and jumped when she felt the vibration on her clit. She moved her fingers faster in her pussy. She closed her eyes and imagined Fitz tasting her clit. She turned up the speed on her vibrator.

"Ummm." Olivia moaned as she lifted her hips off her bed.

She was getting close to cuming. She gasped as she felt her pussy muscles clench around her fingers. She was cuming hard. She turned the vibrator setting to low and kept going. She came again a few minutes later. She stopped when her clit was too sensitive for her to touch. She laid on her bed breathing hard. She looked at her backpack in the chair.

"Damn." Olivia said to herself.

She had forgotten about math class. She slowly got up and put her pajamas on. She wanted to sleep naked but she didn't want Abby to walk in and get a free show. Abby had hinted at wanting to experiment, but Olivia was not going down that road. Well maybe if was she drunk and horny enough she would, but she would blame it on the alcohol the next morning. Olivia took her college algebra book and Fitz notebook out of her backpack. She took her calculator off her desk and laid across her bed. She looked over the formulas and started putting numbers in the calculator. She was getting sleepy. She set her alarm for 7:00 and got under her covers. She was planning on skipping history class to finish studying for her math test tomorrow.

"Hurry up David. We are going to be late for class." Abby yelled in the hallway.

"It's just history class. I record all the lectures." David said as he walked in the living room and picked up his pants that were thrown over the sofa.

Abby put on her flip flops and walked in Olivia's room without knocking.

"Get up Olivia." Abby said as she pulled the covers off Olivia.

"I'm not going. I have a math test to study for." Olivia mumbled.

"You know it's stupid to miss one class to study for another." Abby said.

"You know it's stupid to wear flip flops in the winter." Olivia retorted as she looked at Abby's feet.

"It is not that cold outside." Abby said as she looked on Olivia's dresser for her mouthwash."

"Sure take it with you." Olivia said as Abby held up her mouthwash.

"You can't go to class with dick breath." Olivia laughed as she sat up and opened her college algebra book.

"I could've had pussy breath if you weren't such as bitch." Abby said.

"Get out of my room lesbo." Olivia said as she threw Fitz notebook at Abby.

Abby threw the notebook back at Olivia and walked out of her room. Olivia opened the notebook and studied the formulas for another two hours. She looked at her nightstand and stretched when she saw it was 9:00. Her class was in one hour. I'm as ready as I will ever be. Olivia said to herself as she stood up and looked in her dresser for something to wear. She took off her pajamas and walked to the bathroom in her bathrobe. Thirty minutes later she was dressed and walking out of the house. _Now look at that, a close parking spot_. Olivia said to herself as she parked in front of the college of mathematics and science building.

Olivia quickly walked towards the building. The sun was out, but it was cold outside. She looked at her watch and saw that class was starting in 10 minutes. _Just enough time to grab something to eat_. Olivia thought to herself as she walked to the student lounge. Olivia frowned at the selection in the vending machine. _No healthy snacks_. Olivia muttered as she put her dollar in the vending machine and pressed the button for a pack of doughnuts. She bought an orange juice out of the juice vending machine and did a double take when she saw a woman walk in the student lounge.

"Mellie." Olivia said absentmindedly.

"Yes." Mellie said as she looked up from the vending machine and looked at Olivia.

"You're in my history class." Olivia said.

"Oh yes." Mellie said smiling.

"It was a great lecture this morning, and you are?" Mellie asked as she looked at Olivia curiously.

"Olivia Pope." Olivia said as she opened her orange juice.

"Well nice to meet you Olivia." Mellie said as she took her bag of pretzels out of the vending machine.

"You too." Olivia said under her breath as Mellie walked out of the student lounge.

Olivia threw her trash away and walked towards her math class. She paused outside the door. Professor Wright was talking. She was hoping he would just hand them the test and sit at his desk. She was wrong. She walked in the class and saw him in front of the class teaching. It was 9:59. He always started class early.

"Ms. Pope." Professor Wright said as Olivia sat in her chair.

"Since you are the last one to join us, you can solve the problem on the board."

Olivia stared at her professor in shock. Was he really calling on her to solve a problem on the board.

"I thought we were having a test today." Olivia said quickly when everyone in the class was staring at her.

"We are. We are doing a few practice problems before the test." Professor Wright said as he walked over and handed Olivia his chalk.

Olivia took the chalk from Professor Wright. Her hands were shaking. She walked up to the board with her calculator and tried to remember an example from what she had studied in Fitz notebook. She wrote fast and put numbers in her calculator.

"That is correct." Professor Wright said.

Jake looked up from his college algebra book surprised that Olivia solved the problem correctly.

Fitz smiled at Olivia. Olivia smiled back at Fitz.

"How did you get the answer Ms. Pope?"

"I just used the quadratic equation and plugged in the numbers." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz.

"Way to go genius." Jake said loudly as he started clapping.

Olivia was shocked Jake spoke to her. He never spoke to her until after class. He said it was because they sat on opposite sides of the classroom.

Professor Wright looked sternly at Jake. Jake stopped clapping and started looking at his college algebra book.

"You can sit down Ms. Pope." Professor Wright said as he walked to his desk. He grabbed a stack of tests and handed them to everyone in the class.

Olivia took her time and answered every question. She was the last one to leave the class. She was surprised when she saw Fitz waiting for her in the hall.

"How do you think you did?" Fitz asked

"I think I did great." Olivia said as she stopped walking and opened her backpack.

"Here is your notebook. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Olivia said as she handed Fitz his notebook.

Fitz took the notebook from Olivia and smiled at her.

"Anytime. Let me know when you want to study again." Fitz said as he leaned close to Olivia and kissed her cheek.

Olivia smiled.

"I will. Thank you." Olivia said as she bashfully touched her cheek.

Fitz walked off and left Olivia standing in the hallway. Olivia heard her phone buzzing. She reached in her purse and saw Jake's name on her caller ID. _I'm at work already_. Olivia quickly texted Jake as she picked her backpack up and walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby get the door!" David called into the kitchen.

Abby was in the kitchen baking banana bread. David was in the living room watching ESPN and Olivia was in her room sleep. She had gotten off work an hour ago, and she was tired from staying up late studying for her college algebra test. Abby and David wanted her to watch the game with them, but she was too tired to stay woke. She showered and went to bed. She had a test in her art class tomorrow that she hadn't studied for. Lucky for her, she had a B in the class. She was suddenly glad she went to all those boring art museums with her aunt. Abby walked in the living room and answered the door in her apron.

"Jake. What are you doing here?" Abby asked blocking the door. Abby did not like Jake. He was a dumb jock. Olivia had started dating Jake sophomore year in high school. Jake was cute and arrogant. Besides his looks, Abby didn't know why Olivia dated Jake. She figured it was because Jake took Olivia with him on his annual family vacation to the Caribbean. Abby tolerated Jake because he was friends with her boyfriend David. They both liked sports, but that was the only thing they had in common.

"Olivia is not answering her phone. I came to see if she is okay." Jake said as he walked past Abby and sat in the recliner.

"She is fine. She is sleeping."

"Well go get her." Jake said as he grabbed one off the beers of the coffee table.

Abby rolled her eyes at Jake and walked to Olivia's room.

Abby walked in Olivia's room and froze when she saw Olivia laying on her bed naked. She was laying on her back and her legs were slightly open. Abby thought over for a minute if she should walk out the room and knock on the door. She started to get wet as she looked at Olivia's perky mocha colored breasts. She took her apron off and placed it on Olivia's desk. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on Olivia's leg. She didn't move. Abby spread Olivia's legs further apart. She stared at Olivia's pussy while deciding if she should do what she had wanted to do since high school. She decided to take her chances and leaned her face between Olivia's legs. She put Olivia's clit in her mouth and gently licked it. Olivia moved her legs, but she did not wake up. Abby licked her lips. She couldn't describe the taste, but she liked it. She stuck her index finger in Olivia's pussy, and she could feel Olivia getting wet. Abby stuck one more finger in Olivia's pussy and started gently moving her fingers around. Olivia started breathing faster. Abby spread Olivia's lips apart with her other hand and swirled her tongue around Olivia's clit. Olivia moaned in her sleep. Abby put Olivia's clit in her mouth and sucked on it hard. She moved her fingers around faster in Olivia's pussy. Olivia started moaning louder. She started moving her hips. Olivia opened her eyes and looked down to see what was going on. Her eyes got wide when she saw Abby eating her pussy. Abby stopped and pulled away when she saw the expression on Olivia's face. Olivia grabbed Abby's hair and pulled her face back towards her pussy. _Don't stop._ Olivia moaned as she held onto Abby's hair. Abby smiled. She put her fingers back in Olivia's pussy and sucked hard on Olivia's clit. Olivia screamed as she came in Abby's mouth. She wrapped her legs around Abby's neck. Abby quickly covered Olivia's mouth with her hand. She didn't want Jake or David to knock on Olivia's door. Abby grabbed Olivia's breast and continued to suck her clit as she came. Olivia's legs stopped trembling and she pulled Abby up to her by her hair.

"If this gets out around campus. I'm going to pull all this red hair out." Olivia said quietly. She could hear Jake and David talking in the living room.

Abby smiled. She leaned down and kissed Olivia on her lips.

"You taste good." Abby whispered as she kissed Olivia's lips.

Olivia let go of Abby's hair and opened her mouth. She kissed Abby and tasted herself on Abby's lips. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked it. She continued to kiss Abby and she felt herself getting wet again. She pulled down Abby's yoga pants and panties. She flipped Abby over and straddled herself between her legs. Olivia melted when she felt her clit rub against Abby's. She rubbed her pussy faster between Abby's legs and Abby grabbed onto Olivia's lower back. Abby started to moan. Olivia bit her lip and came hard as she felt Abby start to tremble between her legs. Olivia fell on Abby's chest. They were both breathing hard. Olivia jumped when she heard Jake knocking on her door. She was glad Abby had locked her door.

"Are you coming out?" Jake asked from the other side of the door.

Olivia quickly got off the bed and put on her pajamas. Abby Jumped off the bed and got dressed,. She put her apron back on her neck and grabbed Olivia's mouthwash off her dresser. She poured the mint mouthwash in her mouth and handed the bottle to Olivia. Abby opened Olivia's bedroom window and spit the mouthwash out. Olivia walked over to the window and spit the mouthwash out while she ran her comb through her hair. Abby nodded at Olivia. Olivia opened her door and Jake walked in her room.

"Damn did you get lost in here Abby?" Jake asked as he walked over and kissed Olivia.

Abby rolled her eyes at Jake and walked out of Olivia's room. Jake continued kissing Olivia and tried to lead her over to her bed.

"Jake I'm tired." Olivia said as she put her hand up to stop Jake.

Jake stepped back from Olivia and looked at her. He could see she was tired.

"You did really well in math class today. I didn't know you were a nerd." Jake said as he cupped Olivia's face in his hands and kissed her lips.

"Get some sleep. I will see you in class tomorrow morning." Jake said as he walked out of Olivia's room.

Olivia sighed and fell back on her bed. She sat up when she heard her phone buzzing. She took it off her nightstand and saw she had a text message from Fitz. _You are pretty and smart. See you in class tomorrow Olivia Pope. _Olivia smiled and put her phone back on the nightstand. She went to sleep hoping she would dream about Fitz.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia reached over and turned off her alarm clock. She felt refreshed and ready to start the day. The house was unusually quiet. She would usually wake up to the sound of Abby yelling at David. David lived on campus and hated sharing a dorm room with his roommate, so he spent most nights in Abby's room. Olivia got of bed and walked in the hall. She walked to Abby's room. Her door was open and her room was empty. There was a note on her door. '_Went to breakfast with David, there is banana bread in the kitchen lesbo_ _LOL' _Olivia tore the note of the door and crumbled it up. Olivia walked in the kitchen and threw the note in the trash can. Olivia knew Abby was going to keep talking about last night. She liked it, but she was not about to make that a regular thing with Abby. '_One time only' _Olivia said to herself as she cut a piece of banana bread. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw she had an hour to get to history class. She walked back to her room and grabbed some clothes to wear. It was cold outside. The weather report said there was a twenty percent chance of snow. Olivia quickly showered, dressed, and ran out the house. She dropped her car keys on the ground while trying to open her car door. '_Dammit_' Olivia said as she picked her keys off the ground. It was starting to rain and the sky was gray. She opened her car door and tried to start her car. '_Come on start'_ Olivia said as she turned the key. The car sputtered but didn't start. Olivia hit her hand on the dashboard. She was frustrated. Her history teacher took attendance, and she could not miss any more classes. She took her phone out her purse and called Abby. She didn't answer. Olivia knew there was only one person left to call this early in the morning.

"Hello." Jake said groggily.

"Jake my car is not working. I need you to take me to class. " Olivia said waiting for the showdown to begin.

"You want me to get out of my bed and take you to class, when I don't have to be on campus for another two hours. You know if you had let me sleep in your bed last night, I would already be over there." Jake said annoyed with Olivia.

"I know." Olivia said not wanting to have this conversation with Jake.

"What are you going to do for me if I come over there?" Jake asked.

"What do you want Jake." Olivia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I want you on your back with your legs over my shoulders." Jake said.

"No." Olivia said.

"Guess you don't want to go to class then." Jake said.

"Jake we can't, I'm going to be late for class."

"I will make sure you are not late." Jake said as he hung up the phone in Olivia's face.

Olivia got out of her car and slammed the car door. She screamed in frustration as she walked back to her apartment. She was not in the mood for sex with anyone. She just wanted to get to class. She hated Jake sometimes, and this was one of those times. Jake knocked at Olivia's door a few minutes later. Olivia opened the door and glared at Jake daring him to say something to her. Jake smiled at Olivia and walked in the house. He quickly picked her up over his shoulder and walked to her room.

"I can walk Jake!" Olivia screamed.

Jake opened Olivia's door and threw her down on her bed.

Olivia stared at the clock on her nightstand as she heard Jake unzip his pants.

"Hurry up." Olivia said as Jake leaned down and started kissing her.

Jake pulled Olivia's face towards him.

"Do not rush me. We have not had sex all week. I will get you to class on time." Jake said as he pulled down Olivia's pants and panties.

Olivia closed her eyes as Jake lifted her shirt and bra up. He kissed a trail from her breast to her pussy.

"I miss tasting you." Jake said as he put his tongue in Olivia's pussy.

Olivia ran her fingers through Jake's hair. She moaned as Jake moved his tongue up to her clit. She moved her hips on the bed and her mind started wandering. Olivia started comparing Jake to Abby. Olivia was able to cum in seconds with Abby. It took more work with Jake. Olivia tried to take her mind off Abby. She let of Jake's hair and opened her legs wider. Jake stood up and positioned himself between Olivia's legs. '_You are really wet_.' Jake moaned as he slid into Olivia's wet pussy. Olivia kept her eyes closed. Her mind wondered from Abby to Fitz. She wondered what Fitz would feel like inside of her. Jake moved faster and Olivia felt her legs tremble as she thought of Fitz. Jake grabbed Olivia's hips and pounded out his orgasm. Olivia moaned as she clenched her pussy muscles around Jake's dick. She was thinking of Fitz while her legs shook in Jake's arms. Jake kissed Olivia's thighs and stood up. Olivia looked at the clock and jumped off the bed. Her class started in less than 15 minutes. She ran to the bathroom and washed up. She quickly ran back to her room and got dressed. Jake was waiting in the hall with the door open. Olivia quickly locked the door.

"Hurry up." Jake said as he took Olivia's hand and led her out the building.

Olivia quickly opened Jake's car door. They rode in silence to the campus. Olivia reached for the car door when Jake had parked. Jake stopped Olivia and pulled her towards him.

"I love you Olivia." Jake said as he kissed Olivia.

"I love you too Jake." Olivia said as she quickly kissed Jake.

Olivia opened the car door and stepped outside. She quickly walked to class. She wasn't sure if she really loved Jake anymore.

Olivia walked to her class and sat down next to Abby. David was sitting next to Abby looking at their professor write on the board. He was recording the lecture and didn't have a notebook or pen on his desk. Abby was quickly writing down everything their professor wrote on the board. Olivia looked toward the first row of seats and saw Mellie in her usual seat. She had her hands under her desk texting on her phone. Her digital recorder and notebook were on her desk. Olivia took her notebook out and started writing the notes the professor wrote on the board. She made a mental note to get the first few minutes of notes from Abby. The class took forever to end. When class was over Abby handed Olivia her notebook. Abby licked her lips and looked at Olivia's pants. Olivia quickly took the notebook from Abby and walked out of the class. She saw Mellie in the hall still texting on her phone. She looked up when one of her friends walked out of class. '_Mellie hurry up. We have a chemistry club meeting in 15 minutes_.' Mellie nodded her head and followed her friend out the building. She was still texting on her phone as she walked out of the building. Olivia thought about going to the meeting to see Fitz, but changed her mind when she heard her stomach growl. _'I will see him in class_.' Olivia thought to herself as she walked out the building and towards the food court.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia looked at her watch and grabbed her backpack. Her math class was starting in 10 minutes and she still had to get to the other side of campus. Since her car was broke, she had to walk. It was a two minute drive to the other side of campus, but the walk was so much longer. She walked out the building and buttoned up her white coat. It was snowing.

"Olivia." Olivia looked toward the parking lot when she heard someone call her name.

"Fitz." Olivia said smiling

"Do you need a ride to class?" Fitz asked as he walked over to Olivia.

"Yeah. My car is broken." Olivia said shyly.

"I can take you home when class is over? What time do you work today?" Fitz asked.

"I'm off today." Olivia said.

"Ok." Fitz said as they reached his car.

"I'm having a study session today with a few classmates from chemistry class. We can study for college algebra later on tonight if you want too." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled at Fitz.

"That didn't come out right." Fitz said quickly.

"I mean later on today when I finish studying for chemistry class. Not later on tonight." Fitz said as he opened his car door.

"I know what you mean." Olivia said as she opened Fitz car door.

"What time should I come over?" Olivia asked.

"We should be finished around 7:00. I can come pick you up if you need a ride." Fitz said as parked in front of the Mathematics and Science building.

"Yeah thanks." Olivia said as she opened Fitz car door.

They quickly walked into the building and to the elevator. There was a crowd of people waiting for the elevator. They piled into the elevator and rode upstairs to the 7th floor. The elevator was quiet, except for the few phones that were buzzing. Two people reached in their pocket and turned their phones to silence. The bell chimed for the 2nd floor and an obese woman standing behind Olivia bumped her as she tried to get off the elevator. Olivia bumped into Fitz and almost fell. Fitz quickly grabbed her waist and helped her regain her footing.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she reached down and grabbed her backpack that had fallen on the floor.

The elevator chimed at the 7th floor and everyone shuffled out. Olivia looked up as most of the people turned the corner. Two women walked down the hall with Olivia and Fitz, but they turned the corner when they reached the end of the hall. Olivia and Fitz kept walking until they reached their college algebra class. Fitz turned the doorknob and let Olivia walk in before him. There were a few students in the class. Olivia was surprised to see Jake sitting in his seat already. He always made it to class at the last minute. Jake looked at Olivia and smiled when he saw her walk in the classroom. His smiled changed to a frown when he saw Fitz walk in behind her. Jake turned around when the woman who sat behind him tapped him on his shoulder and handed him the sign in sheet. He signed his name on the paper and stood up to walk to Olivia's desk. He sat back down when the professor walked in the room.

"Everyone take your seats." Professor wright said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Your test are graded. Most of you did really well. The class average is C." Professor Wright said as he started to hand back the stack of papers that were in his hand.

Olivia smiled when she saw the 79 written on her test. Fitz looked over at Olivia and smiled when he saw her paper.

"Pretty good for cramming the night before." Fitz whispered.

"Class is in session Mr. Grant." Professor Wright said loudly.

Fitz nodded his head and looked at the test Professor Wright had just placed on his desk. He scored a 98.

Jake looked over at Fitz as the professor walked towards the other side of the class.

Professor Wright handed back all the papers and walked to the board. He quickly wrote formulas for the new chapter on the board. Olivia wrote as fast as she could, but she could not write down everything the professor wrote before he erased the board to make more space.

"You can use my notes." Fitz whispered.

Olivia nodded her head as she continued writing the formulas.

Olivia looked at her purse when she heard her phone buzzing. She opened her purse and saw Jake was texting her. She put her phone back in her purse without reading the message. Their professor had a strict policy on cellphones. Olivia continued to follow along with the problems written on the board until the class was over. She was not in the mood to talk to Jake. She quickly walked out of the classroom and out the building. Fitz followed behind her. She was walking so fast, she got on the elevator and outside to his car before he walked out of the building.

"Why are you in such as rush?" Fitz asked when he reached his car.

Olivia didn't answer. She quickly opened Fitz car door and settled in her seat. Fitz pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you scared of your boyfriend seeing us together?" Fitz asked.

"No." Olivia said quickly.

Olivia gave Fitz directions to her apartment and they rode in silence.

"I will call you when my study group is over." Fitz said as Olivia reached for the door handle.

"Thanks." Olivia said quickly as she opened the door.

Abby was in the living room watching TV when Olivia opened the door to their apartment.

"Uh oh, what's wrong with Olivia." Abby asked when she saw the expression on Olivia's face.

"Jake and Fitz...oh whatever I don't even want to talk about them right now." Olivia said as she sat down on the sofa next to Abby.

"Who is Fitz?" Abby asked.

"A nerd who I really like." Olivia said smiling.

"He is helping me study college algebra today."

"Math nerd. He must look good." Abby said.

"He does." Olivia said smiling. She was starting to get that familiar tingling sensation between her legs.

"Don't have sex with him. You are just getting to know him." Abby said looking at the smile on Olivia's face.

"I want too." Olivia said as she ran her hands across her thighs.

"Don't." Abby said she put her book down.

"I can help you cool off before you see him." Abby said as she touched Olivia's leg.

Olivia smiled at Abby and closed her legs.

"I'm not like that Abby." Olivia said as she moved away from Abby.

Abby smiled and moved closer to Olivia.

"I think you are." Abby said as she put her hands between Olivia's legs nudging her thighs apart.

Abby sat on the floor in front of Olivia's legs.

"Tell me you don't want me to do this." Abby said as she pressed her fingers between Olivia's legs.

Abby moved her hands up Olivia's shirt.

"Now you can let me eat your pussy before you go over Fitz house, or you can go grab your vibrator and handle your pleasure yourself." Abby said as she lifted up Olivia's bra.

"What's it going to be?" Abby asked as she stood up and stepped back from Olivia.

Olivia's legs were opened her shirt and bra were up showing her hard nipples. Olivia stared at Abby without saying anything.

"I will take that as a yes." Abby said as she sat back between Olivia's legs and unbuttoned her pants.

"We can't do this Abby." Olivia said as Abby unbuttoned her pants and kissed her stomach.

Abby pulled Olivia off the sofa. She pulled down Olivia's pants and panties and pushed her back down on the sofa.

Olivia gasped as Abby quickly put her mouth on her clit.

"Stop." Olivia whimpered.

Abby flickered her tongue in circles around Olivia's clit.

She sucked harder on Olivia's clit and pulled her legs further apart.

Olivia moaned and leaned back against the sofa.

Olivia grabbed Abby's hair when her legs started trembling.

Abby moaned as she tried to hold Olivia's trembling legs.

Olivia moved her legs and wrapped them around Abby's neck. She screamed as she came in Abby's mouth.

Abby laughed as she kissed Olivia's clit.

"No go get ready to over Fitz house." Abby said as she stood up and wiped her mouth off.

Olivia stood up and fell back on the sofa when she felt how weak her legs were.

Her phone started ringing in her purse. Abby handed Olivia her purse off the coffee table.

"It's Fitz." Olivia said as she sat back on the sofa.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia. It's Fitz. A few of my classmates can't show up to our study session, so I cancelled the session. Would you like me to come pick you up now?

Olivia smiled.

"Yes Fitz. That would be nice."

"Ok I will be over in 20 minutes."

"Ok bye Fitz." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

He is on his way over here to pick me up!" Olivia said as she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Just study. No sex."Abby said as Olivia ran to the bathroom.

"I will try not too." Olivia said laughing before closing the bathroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz stood outside Olivia's apartment door. It was freezing outside. He was glad the heat was on in the hallway. He knocked and waited for Olivia to answer the door. He stepped back surprised when Abby answered the door. He didn't know Olivia had a roommate.

"Hi is Olivia here." Fitz asked as she put his hands in his pockets and looked around the apartment.

It was a small but cozy looking apartment. There was a men's sweatshirt flung over the sofa and a case of beer on the kitchen counter. Fitz wondered if it was Jake's sweatshirt and beer. Abby looked Fitz over and smiled. "_Nice" _Abby said under her breath.

"Yeah, she is in her room. I will get her for you." Abby said as she walked away leaving Fitz standing by the door.

Fitz walked in the house and sat on the sofa. He wasn't sure, but he thought he smelled pussy on the couch. He shook his head and reached for a book on the table. Of course the couch smelled like pussy, they probably sat on the couch in their panties watching TV. Fitz thought to himself as he read the cover of the book.

"Hi." Olivia said as she walked in the living room.

She was wearing different clothes. She had traded her jeans and shirt for a pair of white yoga pants and matching shirt. She smiled when she saw Fitz looking at her yoga pants.

"I changed clothes. I like to be comfortable when I study." Olivia said as she buttoned her coat.

Fitz smiled and stood up.

"You ready to go?" Fitz asked as he took his gloves out his jacket pocket.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she picked her backpack off the floor.

Fitz led the way out the building and to his car. He opened the door for Olivia before getting in the car. Olivia smiled and put her backpack on the floor. Fitz looked at how cramped she looked with her backpack on the floor. He smiled and took her backpack off the floor. She look surprised when he opened the backdoor and put her backpack on the backseat.

"I want you to be comfortable." Fitz said as she closed his car door.

"Let me know if you get too hot." Fitz said as he started the car and turned on the heater.

Olivia smiled and put her hands up the vent. She sat back and watched Fitz drive through the powdery white snow on the ground. Her mind wondered as Fitz drove through the near empty streets. Rush hour was an hour away and it was too cold to hang outside without having to go somewhere. She snapped out of her daydream when Fitz pulled in front of his apartment building. Fitz reached in the backseat for her backpack. Olivia leaned over to take her backpack from Fitz, but he moved her hand away and got out the car. Olivia sighed and opened the car door. She put her hands in her pockets as the cool breeze blew the freshly fallen snow in her face. She quickly followed behind Fitz into the apartment building. Fitz looked behind him to make sure Olivia was keeping up. He walked up the last flight of stairs and fiddled in his pocket for his keys. He opened the door and Olivia walked in behind him. Olivia smiled as the warm air touched her face when she walked in Fitz apartment. Fitz took his shoes off at the door and Olivia did the same. Fitz sat Olivia's backpack on the floor and took his coat off. He held his hand out for Olivia's coat and hung it in his coat closet.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, hot chocolate?" Fitz asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate sounds nice." Olivia said as she walked over and sat on the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and reached for the TV remote. She turned on the TV and watched the movie that was already on the channel.

Fitz smiled and shook his head at the TV as he sat his cup of coffee and her cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"We can watch TV if you want, but I thought you wanted to study." Fitz said as he pointed to his math book on the coffee table.

"I do want to study." Olivia said as she quickly turned off the TV.

Fitz reached over and grabbed Olivia's backpack off the floor. Olivia opened her backpack and took her math book and notebook out.

"So have you been understanding everything the professor has been saying?" Fitz asked.

Olivia put her book down and looked at Fitz eyes when he spoke. She was mesmerized by the hue of his eyes. Without thinking her hands took on a mind of their own. She cupped Fitz face in her hands and kissed him softly on his lips. Fitz smiled and pulled away from Olivia.

"You've been wanting to do that?" Fitz asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I...sorry..." Olivia said embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. I think it's cute how you pretend to be shy." Fitz said as he put his coffee mug on the coffee table.

Olivia blushed and picked up her book.

Fitz and Olivia both looked at the door when they heard someone knock on the door. Fitz looked at the door wondering who was knocking. He wasn't expecting anymore company.

"I will be right back." Fitz said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Olivia watched Fitz open the door. Her expression turned to a frown as she saw Mellie on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Mellie. I called you and told you our study session was cancelled."

"You called me?" Mellie asked confused as she took her phone out her purse.

"I left you a message." Fitz said

"Oh, well I haven't checked my phone since you called me this morning before the chemistry club meeting." Mellie said as she looked in the apartment at Olivia.

"Oh hello Olivia. I didn't know you were here." Mellie said as she walked in Fitz apartment.

Olivia smiled at Mellie. It was so obvious how bad Mellie wanted Fitz. Olivia wondered if Fitz had ever led her on, or had there ever had sex.

"We were just studying for our math class." Olivia said as she she moved over her math book so Mellie could sit down.

"Who is your professor? I took that class with Professor Wright last year. He is an excellent professor. Kind of boring, but really good at explaining topics."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Fitz walked over and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Well Mellie we need to study, so I will see you tomorrow in chemistry class." Fitz said as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"Is it ok if I hang out here for a while? I don't like driving on icy roads during rush hour."

Olivia glared at Mellie.

"Fine, go watch TV in my room. Olivia and I don't want to be disturbed while we are studying."

"I'm sure you don't." Mellie said as she smiled and picked up her purse. She walked in Fitz bedroom and closed the door.

Olivia looked at Fitz questioningly.

"Of course she knows where my room is. That's where we have our orgies." Fitz said as he picked up his notebook.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

Olivia stopped laughing when she saw the expression change on Fitz face.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked wondering why Fitz looked so serious all of a sudden.

"Don't move." Fitz said.

"Why?" Olivia asked scared by what Fitz would reply.

Fitz reached on the table and took a Kleenex out the box. He walked over to Olivia and put the Kleenex in her hair.

"There was a spider in your hair." Fitz said as he balled up the Kleenex.

"What?!" Olivia screamed as she quickly shook her head.

"Gross. I have to wash my hair." Olivia said as she jumped off the couch.

Olivia ran down the hall looking for the bathroom. Fitz followed behind her and opened one of the doors in the hallway.

"It wasn't even a big spider." Fitz said as he reached in the cabinet for his shampoo.

"It could have laid eggs in my hair!" Olivia said as he turned on the faucet.

Olivia put her head in the sink and reached for the shampoo. Fitz stepped back and looked at her bent over the sink. He wanted to grab her ass and pull he to him, but he was too much of a gentleman for that. He took the shampoo off the counter and poured a drop in his palm. He rubbed his hands together and ran his hands through Olivia's wet hair. Olivia stopped moving her hands when she felt Fitz hands in her hair.

"You're washing my hair." Olivia said. Her voice muffled by the water running down her face.

"I'm washing your hair." Fitz said smiling as he ran his hands through Olivia's hair.

Fitz ran his hands through Olivia's hair one more time before rinsing the shampoo out. He grabbed a towel out his linen closet and wrapped it around Olivia's hair.

"Now you have to stay here for at least a few more hours. You can't go outside in the snow with wet hair." Fitz said as he moved his hands to Olivia's face.

Olivia stared at Fitz mesmerized.

"We should get back to studying." Fitz said breaking Olivia's trance.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Olivia said quickly as she put the towel on the sink and walked out the bathroom. She could hear the TV on in Fitz bedroom as she walked back to the living room.

"So what topics don't you understand?" Fitz asked after they had sat back on the sofa.

"Oh I was hoping we could go over the whole chapter." Olivia said as drank a sip of her hot chocolate. It was starting to get cold.

"Is it cold?" Fitz asked as Olivia put the mug back on the coffee table.

"It's fine. It's warm in here." Olivia said.

"I can turn the heat off." Fitz said as she stood up and walked to the thermostat.

Fitz turned the heat off and peaked in his bedroom. Mellie was sleep on his bed. She was laying on his blanket. Her ballerina flats and purse were on the floor. The remote was next to her hand. Fitz closed the door and walked back in the living room.

Olivia had folded her legs underneath her again. She was looking in Fitz notebook.

"I think I understand everything." Olivia said as she put Fitz notebook back on the coffee table.

Fitz sat next to Olivia on the sofa.

"I think you just don't feel like studying." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled.

"You're right. I don't want to study. I want to..."

Olivia paused in mid sentence as she looked in Fitz eyes.

"I want to do this." Olivia said as she kissed Fitz softly on his lips.

Olivia sighed and sat back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doing this. I have a boyfriend. Your girlfriend is in your bedroom. I should go." Olivia said.

"Mellie is not my girlfriend, and you really shouldn't go outside with your hair wet."

Fitz said as he leaned forward on the sofa.

"I tell you what. Let's watch TV and we can study in a few hours. Mellie is asleep. I will kick her out when she wakes up, and we can study, or do whatever else you want to do." Fitz said as he turned on the TV.

Olivia smiled.

"Ok." Olivia said as she leaned over and rested her head on Fitz chest.

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia and turned the channel until he found a movie that was just coming on.


	7. Chapter 7

.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around the room for Fitz. The living room was dark. There was a blanket draped over her. She sat up quick when she heard a noise. It was a moan. She walked towards the direction of the noise and stopped outside Fitz bedroom door. Mellie was moaning_. They're having sex!_ Olivia said to herself as she covered her mouth. She peaked through the door. It was open a crack. She could see Fitz pounding Mellie. Her legs were over Fitz arms. Mellie moaned louder when Fitz moved faster. Olivia was pissed off. She was wrong about Fitz. She decided to walk in and confront him.

"You had me fooled Fitz." Olivia said loudly as she walked in the room.

Mellie covered her mouth when she saw Olivia standing by the door. Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. He kept pounding Mellie.

"it's not what you think." Fitz said as he lifted Mellie's legs higher.

"You told me Mellie was not your girlfriend. Olivia yelled.

"I'm not." Mellie said as she threw her head back.

"We're fuck buddies Olivia. Now you can stand there and watch, join us, or sit back down and watch TV." Fitz said as he pounded Mellie harder.

Mellie screamed and clawed Fitz back. Olivia was hypnotized by the sight before her. She could not move.

Mellie grabbed Fitz hips as her legs started to shake. Fitz groaned loudly and froze in place. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Get me a towel." Mellie said as Fitz walked out the room.

Fitz walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"So do you want to take a shower with us before we study?" Fitz asked as he walked in the room and looked at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Fitz with a blank stare. She didn't say anything.

"I guess not. Come on Mellie." Fitz said as he walked out the room.

Mellie smiled at Olivia and followed Fitz to the shower. Olivia looked at Mellie and Fitz walk in the bathroom. She was clueless as to what she should do. She quickly undressed and followed them into the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted to join us." Fitz said as he pulled Olivia into the shower.

"Now you tell me what you want to do. Do you want to just take a shower before we study or do you want me to pin you up against this wall and do all the things that you've been wanting to do since you came over here today?"

Olivia looked at Mellie and Fitz and paused before saying anything.

"Let's just take a shower. " Olivia said as she reached for the dial bodywash Fitz was holding. Fitz handed Olivia the bodywash.

Olivia washed herself with bodywash and tried to process everything that had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready Mellie?" Fitz asked.

Mellie smiled. Fitz grabbed one of Olivia's arms and Mellie grabbed the other.

"What are you two doing?" Olivia was scared. She suddenly wondered if Fitz and Mellie were crazy people. They did just invite her to their sex party.

Mellie licked Olivia's nose and Fitz licked her forehead. Olivia tried to get away from them.

"Let me go you weirdos!" Olivia shouted as she tried to push Mellie and Fitz away from her face.

"Curious George stop! Bad dogs!" Fitz shouted.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw gold and white Pomeranians licking her face. Fitz hit the dogs with his notebook. The dogs jumped off the couch and ran in the hall. Fitz was wearing his coat and gloves. Olivia smelled food cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that Olivia. My neighbor asked me to take his dogs for a walk while he works the late shift tonight. He gave me 20 bucks." Fitz said as he took off his coat.

"I cooked pasta. I don't have any chicken or shrimp, so it's just the noodles and sauce. Do you want me to make you a plate?" Fitz asked.

"Where's Mellie?" Olivia asked as she looked around the living room confused.

"She went to her sorority meeting." Fitz said as he sat on the couch next to Olivia.

"Do you still want to study, because it's getting late?" Fitz said as he looked at the clock.

Olivia looked bewildered. Was it a dream?

"I thought you and Mellie…Never mind…It's not important." Olivia said as she stood up.

"I'm going to fix me a bowl of pasta."

"I will make it for you. " Fitz said as he touched the corner of Olivia's mouth.

"You were drooling. You must have had a good dream." Fitz said before walking in the kitchen.

"It was weird. Fitz have you and Mellie ever been more than friends?" Olivia asked as she followed Fitz into the kitchen.

"No, Mellie is pretty, but she is not my type. She is too competitive. We would probably fight all the time if we were a couple."

"Here." Fitz said as he handed Olivia the bowl of pasta.

Olivia sat the bowl on the table and grabbed one of the sodas off the floor.

"Do you have any bottled water?" Olivia asked as she frowned at the mountain dew soda.

"No, only tap water. I'm not fancy enough for bottled water." Fitz laughed

Olivia smiled at Fitz.

"Do you want to go home tonight? It's raining and snowing outside. I can sleep on the couch if you want to stay the night."

"Ok." Olivia said.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. I can sleep in one of your t-shirts, and we can just sleep." Olivia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really in the mood to study. I understand the chapter better than I thought I did."

"Oh?" Fitz said.

"Yeah, you are a good tutor." Olivia said as she walked to the sink and washed out her bowl.

"I'm ready to go to bed now." Olivia said as she turned off the faucet.

"Really, you don't want to watch any scary movies so I can have an excuse to cuddle with you?" Fitz asked.

"You don't need to watch a scary movie to do that. Let's go." Olivia said as she walked to Fitz room.

Fitz followed behind her. Olivia walked in Fitz room and turned on the light. Fitz walked to his dresser and took out one of his college t-shirts. He handed the shirt to Olivia and turned around so she could undress and put on the shirt. Olivia laughed as she took off her clothes.

"You can look now." Olivia said as the shirt fell down to her legs."

Fitz pulled off his jeans and slipped his flannel pajama bottoms over his underwear. Olivia blushed when Fitz pulled down his pants. She got in his bed and got under the covers. Fitz got in bed next to Olivia and pulled her close to him.

"I wish I could sleep with you every night." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia turned around to face Fitz. He had turned the light off so she couldn't see his face. She moved her hands up until she felt his face. She moved her mouth where her hand was and kissed Fitz nose. She moved her lips lower and kissed Fitz lips. Fitz kissed Olivia back and pulled away from her.

"I want you Olivia. I want you to be mine. I don't share you with Jake." Fitz whispered.

"You don't have to share me." Olivia said as she kissed Fitz.

Olivia pulled her panties off and straddled Fitz. She pulled down his boxers and slid down on his dick, Fitz gasped. Olivia sat still while Fitz moved his hips and grabbed her waist.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Fitz. She slowly moved her hips and Fitz kissed her deeper. She looked surprised when Fitz started shaking underneath her a few minutes later. Fitz grabbed her hips and let out a loud moan as he came inside her. Olivia looked at Fitz shock that he had came so fast. Fitz laid back and pulled Olivia to him. He kissed her as he felt another sensation running through his groan. He grabbed Olivia's hips and came again. Olivia continued to look at Fitz in shock as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said he looked up at Olivia. That was my first time." Fitz said as his faced turned red. He was blushing.

"You were a virgin?" Olivia said surprised.

"Yeah." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Fitz without saying anything. She was shocked. It was his first time having sex, and she couldn't believe it. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's back and pulled her close to him.

"I've been saving myself for you." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. Fitz moved and laid Olivia on her side when he heard her breathing change. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her while they slept. He was happy. Olivia was finally his.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mama baba!" Olivia's one year old son Lucas said as they got off the plane.

Olivia was exhausted. She had just gotten to San Francisco and she had to meet the District manager for the Northern California region at 2:00.

"BABA BABA!" Lucas said louder when Olivia didn't give him his bottle right away. She was trying to get him to drink out of his sippy cup more but hated the little colorful plastic cups. She had bought different cartoon character cups, but he still preferred his bottle.

Olivia put Lucas down and reached in his diaper bag for his bottle. Lucas snatched the bottle from Olivia when he saw her take it out the bag.

"What do you say?" Olivia asked.

She was trying to teach him to say "please" and "thank you". Lucas ignored Olivia and kept drinking his bottle. She reached in her purse when she heard her phone ringing.

"Abby." Olivia said as she held Lucas's hand. He was trying to run to the vending machine.

"So you finally made it to California. I thought you were going to be here an hour ago."

"The layover in Cleveland was longer than the scheduled time. Olivia said as she took some goldfish snacks out of the diaper bag. "

Lucas snatched the bag of goldfish from Olivia.

"Well you have my address Olivia. I live a few blocks away from the university. Logan is ready to meet his playmate."

"Ok Abby. I will be there in less than an hour." Olivia said as she looked for her bag in the baggage claim area.

The moving company was transporting her furniture to San Francisco. They were supposed to arrive in a few hours.

Abby's house was about 15 minutes from the airport, which was great because after all of the sitting on the plane Lucas did not want to be in his car seat. He cried the first couple of minutes of the ride until Olivia gave him a toy to play with. They pulled up to the front of Abby's house and she was outside playing with her son Logan.

After saying hello and letting the babies play together for a while, Olivia told Abby that she would be right back. She had to go grab something from the store.

As Olivia walked into the store to pick up some toiletries for her and Lucas, she felt someone bump into her. She looked and saw a girl who looked about ten years old. She had thick brown curls and blue eyes. She was reading something on her iPad not paying attention to where she was going.

"Opps, excuse me." The girl said when she looked up at who she bumped into.

"Karen I told you to look where you are going when we are the store."

Olivia froze when she heard the familiar voice. She hadn't heard that voice in ten years. She turned around slowly to see if it was really Fitz. She looked at Fitz without saying anything. She didn't know what to say. Their relationship didn't end on good terms. Was he still mad at her?

Fitz tilted his head to get a better view of Olivia when she turned around. It was really her after all these years. She still looked the same. Beautiful as the day he first saw her in their college algebra class. It had been ten years and he still felt that delicate mix of hatred and love when he looked at her.

"Dad mom says you need to take me to the airport now if I'm going to make my flight in time." Karen said as she pulled Fitz arm.

"Sorry for bumping into you….Ms." Karen said as she tried to think of what to call Olivia.

"Pope. Olivia Pope." Olivia said as she stared at Fitz.

"Ok Ms. Pope. Come on dad before mom gets pissed about me missing my flight." Karen said as she grabbed Fitz arm and pulled him out the store."

Fitz continued to stare at Olivia as Karen pulled him out the store. Olivia looked at them walk to the door.

"Do you know that woman dad?" Karen asked as she opened the door and pulled Fitz outside.

Olivia stood frozen in place for a few more seconds. She looked at her watch and realized she needed to get back to Abby's house so she could be on time to the meeting with the district manager.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz lay in bed looking at Olivia sleeping. He was thinking of how fast things were moving between them. He had come close to having sex with one woman before, his high school sweetheart Quinn. Quinn broke his heart. She dumped him for some bad boy named Charlie a week before their high school graduation. Fitz was happy when Quinn moved to New York. He didn't want to see her walking around California with her husband Charlie. She married the guy after she got his name tattooed on her leg. Fitz hoped he wasn't setting himself up for heartbreak again. He knew Olivia was dating a Jerk. He didn't even speak to her in class. Fitz dreamed of the life him and Olivia would have together. They would have two kids and take vacations to their second home in Vermont. Fitz always liked Vermont. His older brother lived in Vermont with his wife and son. Fitz asked his brother why he moved to a state where there is nothing to do but stare at trees. He said he wanted to get away from the rat race. When Fitz visited his brother in Vermont, he understood why he chose to make Vermont home for his family. One day Fitz would have a family of his own, hopefully with Olivia.

Olivia smiled and opened her eyes. Fitz was watching her sleep. She hoped she wasn't drooling.

"You were watching me sleep." Olivia said as she touched Fitz face.

"Someone called for you while you were sleeping." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's hand.

Olivia took her phone off Fitz nightstand. She had a missed call from Jake. Fitz looked at Olivia wondering who called her, and if the person called every night at 1:00 in the morning.

"It's not important." Olivia said as she put her phone back on the nightstand.

"Is it Jake?" Fitz asked as he looked at his nightstand.

Olivia looked nervous. It was awkward to talk about Jake to Fitz. She still hadn't told Jake she going to break up with him. She would miss the winter trips to the Caribbean with Jake, but she really wanted to see what a relationship would be like with Fitz.

"I'm going to tell him we are over tomorrow after math class." Olivia said as she leaned over and kissed Fitz.

"How about we go for round two?" Olivia said as he put Fitz sex in her hand. Fitz grew hard as soon as she touched him.

Fitz kissed Olivia and started round two.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Olivia!" Abby said as she snapped her fingers in front of Olivia's face.

Olivia was daydreaming.

"What are you daydreaming about. Did you meet a cute guy at the store? Did you meet two cute guys at the store?" Abby asked hoping Olivia would say yes.

Abby hated being single. David divorced her when he told her he would no longer tolerate her being married and having a girlfriend. Her girlfriend Theresa dumped her two weeks ago. She said she was no longer curious and she was getting married to some guy she met in London last year. Abby told Olivia she was putting up her lesbian card and finding another husband.

"I saw Fitz in the store." Olivia said as she snapped out of her daydream.

"Fitz? The guy you dated in college." Abby said racking her brain thinking of the guys Olivia dated in college.

"Yeah, he still hates me." Olivia said as she thought of the day Fitz dumped her.

"He was probably just surprised to see you." Abby said as she watched the boys play in the sandbox outside.

"No I'm pretty sure he still hate me Abby."

"I bumped into the kid in the store. She looks just like her."

"Was she there with them?" Abby asked as she had a flashback of the hurt look on Olivia's face when Fitz walked away from her.

"No, she wasn't there with them. Let's stop talking about them. I will be back in a few hours. We can go look for cute guys in the mall today. We're going shopping after my meeting with the regional manager." Olivia said as she stood up and put her purse on her shoulder.

"Lucas come give mommy a hug." Olivia said as she walked over to the sandbox.

"Candy." Lucas said as he hugged Olivia.

"Don't give him too much junk food Abby." Olivia said as she walked to her rental car.

"No candy just ice cream." Abby said as Olivia closed her car door.

Olivia drove to her new office and tried to focus on how happy she was to be back in California with her best friend She tried to keep her mind off Fitz. She needed a clear head for her meeting with the district manager. Olivia's thoughts kept drifting to Fitz. She couldn't help but wonder if Fitz was thinking about her too.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia had just left Professor Wright's office. Her professor just made her more confused. The tutoring sessions with Fitz were helping, but she was hoping that her professor could tell her what to expect on the final exam. Professor Wright told her to study her notes and to go to the math lab during office hours if she is still confused. Olivia was tired. Fitz explored her body and she enjoyed it. She was going to go over Jake's house and tell him they were over after she went home to study and take a nap. She was surprised to find Jake sitting on the couch with David when she opened the door.

"Hey Babe! Jake said when Olivia walked in the door. He was drinking a beer and watching the football game with David.

"Hi Jake." Olivia said as she continued to walk to her room.

She planned to study the entire night and every night leading up to the final exam. She was only studying for about 15 min when Jake walked in the door.

"Hey you walked right past me." Jake said as he walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"I'm studying Jake." Olivia said as she turned the page in her math book.

Jake took Olivia's book off the bed and threw it on the floor.

"Jake stop, what are you doing!" Olivia screamed. She didn't know what he was doing but she needed to study.

"Olivia, baby leave the nerd stuff alone and come take care of me." Jake said trying to kiss Olivia on her neck.

"Leave me alone Jake. Damn is that all you think about. I'm sick of this shit. You don't even speak to me in class. Now get the hell out of my room. I have to study for my math final."

"Olivia. What the hell. Just stop studying because you're not going to pass that class anyway." Jake said as he tried to put his hands down Olivia's yoga pants.

Olivia jumped up pushing Jake off of her. She was sick of him disrespecting her.

"Jake! Stop! I need to do well on my test!" Olivia screamed.

"Olivia, baby. You don't need to worry about that damn test! I told you to drop the class like I did. You don't even know what the fuck is going on in that class!"

"You know what Jake! You don't respect me, you don't respect my dreams, you don't even respect our relationship so I'm done!" Olivia said as she began to put her shoes back on and put her books into her backpack.

"Olivia!" Jake screamed as Olivia walked out of the door.

Olivia walked out the house and got in her car. She was sick of Jake. Abby was right. He was a dumb jock. Olivia drove all around town; she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go back to her apartment, but she needed somewhere to study. There was one place that she could go.

Olivia walked up to Fitz door, it was freezing cold outside and her face was cold from the tears that wouldn't stop falling down her face. She couldn't believe Jake. She was so mad at him.

"Coming!" Fitz said as he heard his doorbell ringing. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight.

"Olivia… what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Fitz asked as he pulled her into his apartment. She looked a mess; she was in tears and she knew Fitz would comfort her.

"No…." Olivia couldn't get the words out. She was so distraught.

"Come on … let's get you cleaned up." Fitz said as he directed her to his couch. He didn't know what happened but he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"I went home to study and that asshole was at my apartment. I told him we are over and he kept bothering me. So I left. I need to pass this class Fitz." Olivia said as she sat on Fitz couch and took her math book out of her backpack.

"You're doing great Olivia. Let's study for another hour and then you let me hold you while we watch a romance movie." Fitz said as he took a sip of his scotch that was on the table."

"Ok." Olivia said as she leaned over and kissed Fitz.

**Present Day**

"Get out of the car Olivia."

Abby said as she parked her car in Fitz driveway. Olivia had been talking about Fitz nonstop since she came from her meeting with the district manager. Abby looked Fitz address up in the phone book. She told Olivia that she was going to talk to Fitz. Olivia looked at the Christmas lights in Fitz yard.

"What am I supposed to say?" Olivia said as she stared at the Christmas decorations in Fitz yard.

"Say hi." Abby said.

"Now get out the car and go to the door before I honk the horn and make Fitz come out here." Abby said as she drank her coffee that she bought from the gas station.

Olivia looked out the window for a few more seconds before getting out the car. She walked to Fitz door and rang the doorbell. Fitz came to the door a minute later. He stared at Olivia wondering why she was at his house. Olivia was still bold and beautiful. He waited for Olivia to speak.

"Hi." Olivia said nervously.

"Hi." Fitz said not moving from the doorway. _This is going to be interesting._ Fitz thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

"You put the decorations up without me." Olivia said as she walked in Fitz apartment.

The math final was tomorrow and Olivia and Fitz were having a late night cram session. They had been dating a few weeks and they were already in love with each other. Olivia came by Fitz apartment every day. They watched movies and have sex lots of sex. She always went home before the sun came up to shower and get ready for class or work. Fitz told her she could get ready at his house, but she insisted on getting ready at her own house. Fitz didn't mind. He spent last Friday night at her house. Her apartment was always rowdy. Her roommate and her boyfriend were always drinking and watching a football game.

"So what do you want to do on Christmas?" Fitz asked as he poured them both a cup of hot cocoa.

"I want to spend the whole day next to you." Olivia said as she sipped her hot cocoa.

They studied and studied all night long.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me study and for understanding and not giving up on me." Olivia said sincerely. She truly was grateful for Fitz.

"No problem Olivia. I knew you could do it. You just needed someone to help you. You're brilliant." Fitz said. He truly thought Olivia was smart and intelligent.

"Thanks." Olivia said blushing

They continued to study all night. It was about 2am in the morning when Fitz woke up he was stretched out on the couch with his math book in his lap.

He looked down to see Olivia fast a sleep with her head against his chest. He didn't know if he should wake her or not but she looked so peaceful and he knew she would need her sleep. Fitz was in love again. He was happy Quinn broke his heart because it allowed him to meet and fall in love with Olivia. The relationship was just starting but Fitz knew Olivia would be the one who he married and his babies in Vermont. Fitz took the blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around Olivia.

**Present Day**

"You put the decorations up without me." Olivia whispered as she looked inside Fitz house.

"I'm sorry what did you say Olivia?" Fitz said as he looked at Olivia like she lost her mind.

The nerve of Olivia to show up at his door on Christmas Eve. Fitz was celebrating Christmas alone. It was his first year being divorced from Mellie and the divorce decree stated Mellie got Karen for Christmas this year. Fitz would get Karen for spring break and summer vacation. Fitz had moved back to California a few months ago. He had lived in Vermont with his wife Mellie and daughter Karen for the last six years. Mellie told Fitz she was in love with someone else. Mellie and Fitz divorced peacefully. Fitz didn't hate Mellie. They were still friends. Mellie married a man named Charles when the divorce was finalized. They had a baby named Jerry last month.

"I….never mind..." Olivia stuttered. She felt stupid for showing up at Fitz house uninvited.

"Isn't your husband Jake looking for you Olivia?"

"I'm not married." Olivia said as she tried to stop her lip from trembling.

"Really? I thought Jake would've proposed to you. He was always there for you in college." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Fitz I'm sorry."

"Yes I know you are. Now please leave Olivia."

"Fitz please." Olivia said as she looked in the house at the pictures of Fitz, Mellie and Karen on the walls.

"No Olivia. If you want me, you earn me." Fitz said as he slammed the door in Olivia's face.

Olivia started crying and walked back to Abby's car.

"He still hates me." Olivia said as Abby drove away from Fitz house.


End file.
